


Home for Christmas

by VirtueToMoir (NycterisM)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/VirtueToMoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa arrives home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intothewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoods/gifts).



The taxi rumbled through the quiet neighbourhood hushed by snow and night. It pulled to a halt by the curb and Tessa dug through her purse to pay the driver. He gave a gruff nod and she climbed out, handbag over her shoulder. She clasped her hands together against the cold while he retrieved her luggage from the trunk. The house was dark except for strings of tiny lights sparkling from under the snow covering the two largest evergreen trees on the front lawn. A paper star with a light bulb nestled inside hung in the large lounge room window and electric candles shone from the smaller kitchen window. Tessa had gone for a Scandinavian theme this Christmas. Red, white, and natural paper or wood decorations were scattered around the house and mixing with their Canadian and family traditions.

The taxi driver passed her suitcase to the sidewalk. He bid her a good evening and climbed back into the taxi and the warmth of the heater struggling against the frosty night. He drove away, the engine sounding strongly like it needed to visit its mechanic. Tessa took hold of her luggage and made her way along the path toward the house.

She lifted her suitcase as best she could so it wouldn’t bang on the steps. She hoped and expected her family would be fast asleep by now. It wasn’t that late by many people’s standards, only ten thirty, but they all had early starts and early bedtimes were common.

Letting her suitcase stand on its own, she fumbled through her handbag for the key. Moving objects out of the way she located it at the very bottom of the bag and pushed it into the lock. Her gloves made it difficult, but she wasn’t taking them off until she was safely inside and warm, if she could help it.

The lock turned and she crept inside, resting the suitcase against the wall while she closed and relocked the door. Through the open double doors in the hallway she could see the fire glowing and banked for the night. She sighed as the warm air embraced her cold cheeks and she began to unwrap herself from her winter clothing. Piece by piece her clothing joined the others on the racks. Her hat, scarf, coat all nestled next to those of her family. Where they should be, she sighed.

She’d been away too long. Nearly two weeks. Two weeks of promoting her new jewelry line, endless interviews, meetings, and promotional events. She’d managed to squeeze the last few into one day in order to get home early. Even with skype calls every night, she’d missed her family so much. Too much. Her heart had ached as she lay in cold hotel beds. She couldn’t wait to crawl into her bed upstairs and surprise its current occupant with her presence in the morning.

Tessa bit back giggles at the thought of what his expression would be, all blinking and sleepy and delighted to have her next to him. She kicked off her boots and grinned as she imagined him tackling her into the mattress with bear hugs and kisses.

She straightened up and jumped as two arms crept about her waist, cuddling her back against a strong chest. His hands splayed over her sweater scrunching it against her stomach and hips while he hummed and nuzzled her neck. “Is that a burglar or my wife?”

Tessa giggled. So much for the morning surprise. She was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t get that moment. But only a little. She covered his hands with her own and rubbed her cheek against his head. “I don’t know. Do you normally greet burglars this way?”

“Only when they’re as pretty as you.” Scott kissed her cheek and she turned in his arms to face him, looping her hands behind his neck.

“Hi.” She smiled and rose on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

 “I missed you so much.” Scott growled, hot breath tingling over her rapidly warming lips. “Never leave me alone again.”

“Hmm.” Tessa replied between kisses. “You weren’t alone.”

“You know what I mean, Tessa Moir.” Even now, after six years of marriage he still loved finding opportunities to tack his name to the end of hers.

“Well, someone has to provide for this family.” She teased and giggled as he growled and gave her side a light pinch through the wool of her sweater.

“Leaves me here all alone to slave away and then comes back to make jokes about my efforts instead of kissing me.” He pouted and nuzzled her cheek. “I need a new wife.”

“Aww.” Tessa stroked his hair. “Being poorly treated?”

“Uh huh.” He pulled back a little and gave her the most forlorn expression he could muster.

“Want me to kiss it better?” She stroked his cheek and traced the shell of his ear with her fingertips causing him to shiver as she knew he would.

“What have I been saying all this time?” He groaned and dived back to recapture her lips as she melted into him.

Home. She was home. Tessa sighed into his mouth as utter contentment swept her heart and soul. Nothing felt more like home than this. His arms had been home for most of her life, and nothing had changed.

“Mommy?” A small voice filtered through the dim light.

Scott gave a quiet sigh and Tessa giggled under her breath. They turned to find their daughter standing at the top of the staircase, her head hovering near the railing. She blinked sleepy eyes and yawned as she swayed against the hand holding the rail. Clutched in her other hand and trailing behind her on the floor was a worn light pink bunny blanket.

“Hey honey, look who Santa brought us early.” Scott called to her and rubbed Tessa’s back as she extricated herself from his arms.

“Hi baby.” Tessa moved up the stairs to the little girl. “Did you wake up?”

The girl nodded and flopped against Tessa. She hugged her as tightly as her small, sleepy arms could and snuggled into her.

“I missed you, mommy.” She mumbled, her dark curls brushing Tessa’s cheek.

“I missed you, too, little bear.” Tessa rubbed large circles over her back and stood to carry her back to her bedroom.

Quarter of an hour later, Tessa descended the stairs rolling her neck in a vain attempt to relieve the tight muscles. She looked for her luggage but found Scott had already moved the bags to their room. The kitchen was dark, as was the rest of the house save for the fire which burned brighter than before.

She turned into the living room and found him sitting on the floor before the fire. He leaned back against the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him. A mug of hot chocolate balanced against his thigh and he watched the flames flicker. Tessa wondered where his mind had wandered to.

He looked up and smiled as she rounded the couch.

“She asleep again?” He placed his mug on the coffee table next to a full one she assumed to be hers. Grabbing a cushion off the couch, he placed it between his legs for her to sit on and held out a hand for her to grasp hold of as she sat down.

“Hmm.” Tessa reached for her mug and settled back against him. “She wanted to know why Santa had cut it so fine in getting me back.”

Scott chuckled and looped his arms about her waist to give her a squeeze before reaching for his own mug. “I thought she might.”

“I told her it was still a week till Christmas and that I’d managed to come back early. But she was nodding off so I’m not sure she got it.”

“Hmm.” Scott took a gulp of chocolate. “She’s been insisting it’s Christmas Day every morning for a while now. I don’t think she’ll believe us when we tell her it really is Christmas.”

Tessa chuckled and held her head to the side. “Oh Lula.”

Their three year old could find it difficult to let go of something once she’d decided it was the truth. She’d have to wait until it was proven before giving in to the fact that Christmas was still a few days away.

“I was going to get her a calendar tomorrow before we picked you up from the airport. I thought she’d like it better if she could mark the days off.”

Tessa nodded. It was a good idea. “Or we could make one.”

Scott hummed finished off his chocolate, pushing the empty mug onto the coffee table.

Tessa followed the mug with her eyes and spotted a new drawing nestled among pencils.

“What’s this?” She pulled it out and inspected the scribbles, trying to decipher what her daughter’s mind had intended and seen.

Scott’s laughter jostled Tessa and she sat forward to drink her chocolate down further before it spilled out.

“It’s a-.” He coughed. “A whale in a manger.”

“A what?” Tessa giggled and turned side on, bringing the drawing into his view.

“A whale in a manger.” He grinned. “I don’t know where she got the idea from, maybe misheard the song, but that’s what it is. See, here’s the whale and that’s the manger.” He pointed out the necessary different coloured swirls.

Tessa shook her head in amusement and placed the drawing back with the pencils. She settled back against his chest.

“How’s everything else been?”

“Same as usual mostly.” He swept his hands over her shoulders, down to her elbows, and back. “Actually there’s something I need you to do.”

“Oh?”

“Liv is still having difficulties with the new lift.” Scott squeezed her shoulders.

Olivia and Thomas were the most promising dance team they coached. For the most part they showed great connection to their music and each other, and had athletic ability that made judges pause.

“I think something has happened, but she won’t talk to me.” Scott continued. “Thomas is fine with it. He’s doing everything right but, I don’t know, there’s something.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to her when they get back after the holidays.” Tessa stretched her shoulders beneath his hands and drank more chocolate.

Scott smiled and pushed his fingers up into her hair. He pressed into the places on the back of her head he knew would help relax her. Tessa sighed and began to tell him everything from her trip.

The meetings and events had gone well. She hoped this line would sell as well as the previous ones. They needed the money. Coaching in Ilderton had been good and a great boost to their coaching careers and to the arena, but they had felt from the beginning that they wanted a place of their own. Somewhere they didn’t have to schedule ice time around synchro teams and public sessions.

A few months earlier a rare opportunity had arisen and they had found a rink further north that was up for sale. The previous owner had passed away and his children were trying to sell off his estate. He had loved the rink and kept it up as best he could. Although due to a lack of funds, and as he had kept it for mostly sentimental reasons and not practical, it had fallen into sad repair.

This was good for Tessa and Scott who were able to purchase it at a much lower cost than usual, however it did mean a big lay out for repairs and refurbishment. In addition to this, they were hoping to add on a small gym and dance studio to complete the set up. All of this took money. Money they didn’t have as much of as they had in years long past, which was why Tessa had spent the past couple of months planning a new jewelry line, and why Scott had taken over a larger share of coaching.

“We watched your interviews.” Scott murmured, combing his fingers through her hair. “I recorded them. Lu wanted to watch them all at least thirty times each.”

Tessa smiled and nudged her mug closer to his on the coffee table. She was pleased to know her daughter wanted to see her that much, but hoped her absence hadn’t caused her distress. “Were they okay?”

“Yeah, you did good.” He smoothed his palms down her neck and pressed his fingers into the pressure points along her shoulders. “Did you have to tell them the thing about the socks though?”

“Hmm. You know I did.” Photos and anecdotes from their home life were one of the things that peaked public curiosity and sales. “I told them lovely things, too.”

“Yeah, but now they think I’m messy and leave socks everywhere.” Despite the disgruntlement in his voice his hands continued their slow passage over her shoulders, coaxing her muscles into relaxation.

“No, now they know you’re human and that we’re just like everybody else. You know familiarity is important.”

He did know. She knew he was just a little irritated at not putting the best version of himself forward in all public situations.

“What about the other stories I told? The one where we had to park a long way from the entrance at that dinner last year and you carried me to the door so my shoes wouldn’t be ruined? They thought you were a superhero after that.” Tessa leaned back to smile at him.

“I am a superhero.” He teased with a wink and gave her a swift kiss.

“Yes, you are.” She agreed and faced the fire again. “My superhero.” She patted his knee and left her hand to trace designs into the fabric of his pyjama pants.

They fell into companionable silence. Tessa enjoying the feel of his hands sliding over her, and Scott indulging himself in touching as much of her hair, neck and shoulders as possible.

Tessa took a stilling breath and prepared to give voice to something that had been on her mind.

“I think it’s time Talula had a little sister or brother.”

“Really?” Scott asked, his hands paused and his voice a mix of hope, curiosity, and concern.

He’d always wanted more children, and Tessa knew that, but her first labour had been so painful and fraught with difficulties that she hadn’t been able to entertain even the possibility of another for years. He had never brought it up, had been more than willing to leave it to her. As Talula passed her third birthday he’d all but surrendered the hope for another. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t content with their small family. He loved both his girls with everything he had, but there had always been a niggling feeling, a tiny longing for more that would rear its head at rare moments.

 “Tess.” Scott hugged her closer as he searched for the right words. “I would never ask that of you.”

“I know.” She nodded and held onto his arms as they wrapped about her.

“Don’t do it-.” He pressed his cheek against hers. “Don’t do it for me. I’m happy. I am. If it’s for me-. Don’t. Okay?”

“I know.” Tessa trailed fingertips over his forearm. “It’s not that. Well, not only that. I was looking at those family photos while I was away and I couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was missing. I think-, no, I know I want to do this.”

She turned in his arms, leant on his thighs and pressed a kissed to his lips.

“What now?” He teased.

Tessa laughed. “Well, I haven’t really prepared for it. I wanted to see what you thought first.”

“If it’s really what you want, then I’m a yes. Let’s have another one.” He brushed a lock of hair back off her cheek and stroked her neck.

“Okay.” Tessa smiled and kissed him again. She took her time, relishing the feel of his mouth against hers. Her fingers skipped under his sweater to stroke his sides.

“I thought you said you couldn’t yet.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t practice.” She gave him a wink.

“Practice is very important.” He nodded solemnly and shifted to stand with her as she laughed.

They threw the cushions back on the couch, deposited their mugs in the sink and headed upstairs.

Halfway up the staircase Tessa stopped and turned back to face him, a step below her. She studied his features in silence, tracing his forehead with her fingertips.

“What is it?” He asked, concern creeping into his eyes.

“I just-.” Tessa choked as her eyes shone wet in the dim hall light. “I love you. So much. Sometimes I don’t-. I-.” She stopped and sought for what she wanted to say, cupping his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?” Scott’s brow furrowed. “I haven’t done anything. I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

“No.” Tessa shook her head. “You’ve been so patient. ‘Kind’ doesn’t begin to cover it. I don’t know what would. So just, thank you and I love you.” She nodded, having reached some sort of end to her thoughts. She wished she had stronger words.

“I love you, too, kiddo.” He gave her a swift kiss in return. “Now come here.” Stepping forward, he swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way up the steps and down the hall to their bedroom.

One year later, almost to the day, Alexis was born. Their family never felt incomplete again.


End file.
